objectsnightmaresfandomcom-20200215-history
Flower
About Flower is a female contestant and was a main antagonist in Battle for Dream Island for the first two episodes and the rest of the season after she rejoined the game. She was on the Squashy Grapes team and was the first person to be eliminated because she had the most votes at the first Cake at Stake, with 4 votes. She was also the last person to be eliminated before the finale, with 524 votes in “Insectophobe’s Nightmare 2”, the most elimination votes in the first season. She is seen in the intro card of IDFB, but didn’t appear in the first episode. She is currently a contestant on Battle for BFDI and is a member of iance. In SlendyBFDI, she was killed by Evan at night and turned into a hostile monster. She inhabits Conflict Space Station (Dawn) and Object Training Maze. Appearance Normal Flower appears to be a Charming Centaury flower, a type of flowering plant found in Nevada, Oregon, California of the United States, and Baja California of Mexico. Her petals are a light shade of magenta and are shaped as squircles, and her center is yellow. Her arms, legs, and body are black. Monster Flower is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with two armed blades from behind. Resurrected Flower is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with knife arms and black mask. Changes BFDI/BFDIA * Flower has lighter outlines. IDFB/BFB * Flower has darker outlines. Personality While battling in BFDI, she was generally disliked by most of the contestants, as her temper was incredibly short. Flower tends to express anger and rage, even against the host, and feels that nothing should stop her in her path to win the competition. She is also insectophobic (fear of insects), as evidenced in many episodes throughout Battle for Dream Island. This case was first mentioned in “Take the Plunge: Part 1” by Match and Pencil in a conversation, and eventually shown in “Don’t Pierce My Flesh“ and Insectophobe‘s Nightmare 2”. She sometimes forces other contestants into doing things for her, such as when she demanded Bubble and Firey to get her over the rock wall in episode 23. In Battle for BFDI, Flower retains her egocentric and narcissistic attitude (only befriending Ruby because she thought Flower looked beautiful), but she is notably less violent than before. Despite this, she is not below threatening to crush those who call her ugly. She is willing to do most anything in her quest to be perceived as beautiful, going as far as to stay incredibly contorted just to meet Ruby’s beauty standards. She also seems to more naive and have a loose grip on logic, such as demanding Black Hole to open a jar of cyanide for her even when it’s explained to her that him doing that is a “bad idea”. Flower can be aggressive, rude, or even hostile, but she is also self-conscious and strives to be popular and pretty. Despite her past actions, Flower, while competing in BFB, tries her best to gain the respect of her teammates by acting much more tame and helping during challenges. Cause of Death Her eyes is scratch out by Evan. Trivia * She's Appears In SlendyBFDI 1 (Or 2 Or 3) * She's an Resurrected Version in SlendyBFDI 4: Resurrected. Sound Files Her Scream 'Gallery' Conflict Flower With Laser Gun.png|Flower with a Laser Pistol In Paradox Station Flower Resurrected.png|Resurrected Form. Flower-0.png|The Original Flower. Category:Objects Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:SlendyBFDI III Category:SlendyBFDI I Category:Females Category:SlendyBFDI IV Category:SlendyBFDI Annihilation Category:Contestants Category:Teen Category:Teens